


Through the Veil

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is an Unspeakable. She finds a way to bring back Sirius from the veil. SMUT ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little one shot is my first attempt at this particular pairing. It was done as a request from the very talented JenniferLupinBlack. If you haven’t read her stuff head on over there and have a gander. This is also a shout out to Articcat621 who has just as wicked a sense of humor as I do(and her stories rock out with their…well you know). OnecelestialBeing and Araeofsomething are also mentioned because they are the cat’s pajamas! Thank you ladies for all your support and kind words.

**Through the Veil**

****

Being an unspeakable had its advantages. For Hermione Granger it was the access that it granted her. A few years after the war found her working with the most powerful wizards in the entire world. None of which she had gone to school with, and that was a good thing.

Working with people that didn’t know her as the insufferable know-it-all swot she had been at Hogwarts allowed her to reinvent herself. She became a different woman. The memories of the war kept hidden within, she showed to the world the façade of a warrior, a woman free and clear of her ghosts, a witch on a mission.

For the last couple of years that mission had been to find a way to bring back those from beyond the veil. She and a few of her associates had found hidden texts in an underground library in China that spoke of a retrieval spell that would summon the departed. Translation charms had never been fully reliable and some of the ancient writing was not known to many of those on her team. It took months to translate it all but when they had finished it had been promptly taken from their hands and given to the top level investigators within the Department of Mysteries. The spell had been attempted without her participation soon after, resulting in disastrous if not grotesque consequences. An entire team had been lost in the botched attempted. Further study was needed and soon it had been discovered by wizards on loan from Egypt’s ministry that only those that refuse to crossover could be retrieved. The veil opened up to a sort of cosmic waiting room, a portal between their world and the next. With the right incantations and spells a person could be retrieved. All a witch or wizard would need was to have the deceased person’s unique magical signature; if the person was in the portal in-between they could be retrieved. It seemed like an easy bit of magic when put in layman’s terms but in reality it was extremely difficult and dangerous.

Since joining the ministry Hermione had kept her distance from her former school mates and friends, as it often happens when school ends, friends drift apart and real life gets in the way. Her work didn’t make keeping in touch easy. The end of the war had bought with it heartache and the sooner she put that part of her life behind her the faster she would get over the feelings of helplessness at watching her loved ones die all around her. Ronald and Harry had both gone off to play professional Quidditch.  While this had been expected, what wasn’t expected was that they fell in love. The years of friendship and camaraderie had become more than that in the months while they were on the run looking for Horcruxes. Their time away from their third wheel, Hermione, had shown them both how much they needed and loved each other. The wedding had been in the spring of 2000, Hermione had been knee deep in dragon shit in South America with Charlie Weasley. Well, not necessarily, Charlie had been balls deep in Hermione after a whirlwind mission that found them fighting off a horde of reanimated corpses. The sex had been phenomenal. The battle had ended and found them alone in a field littered with debris, the magical energy hummed around them. Their eyes met and all that was needed was for Hermione to walk up to the dragon tamer. She dropped to her knees as he released the opening of his leather trousers, his hard cock sprung free only to find itself engulfed in her hot and hungry mouth. The rest was classified as most of her missions were.

He hadn’t been her first; she got that out of the way very early on. Draco and Neville had done the honors when the three of them got drunk after an awards ceremony celebrating the end of the war. Hermione had always been efficient and found that this way she got both pesky virginities out of the way with two of the last people anyone would have imagined her to hook up with. With a quick batch of a hymen potion that she had learned to brew during her sixth year for the girls in her house she felt none of the pain that often came with losing one’s virginity. The recipe for that particular brew she had found hidden in a book in the restricted section. While she could not remove the book, Professor Snape had willingly provided the brew in exchange for a few favors only Hermione and her know-it-all mouth could provide. She had been of age for a lot longer than her classmates not that she would have objected either way. The dark wizard had been in her eyesight since saving her from Professor Lupin’s change during her third year. She still missed him. She often wondered if he had lived what would have become of the taciturn man. Would he be retired, still teaching or maybe he would have taken to the adventurous life of an unspeakable? It was with a heavy heart that she recognized that he was one of those that had been ready to cross over, his life held little joy except for the few moments of illicit bliss she granted him and he told her as much.

So here Hermione stood at the opening of the veil. A team of unspeakables behind her and a group of spell casters ready to attempt what had failed numerous times. Since she was the bravest (or maddest depending on whom you asked) she volunteered to go. The only person that Hermione had thought might not have been ready to cross over was Sirius Black. He had been so full of life, so ready to take on the world and everything in it, especially after he had missed out on so much in the years that he wasted away inside the walls of Azkaban. With the information in his file at the ministry Hermione had been able to identify his magical signature and prepared the location spell that would allow her to find him easier once she crossed the main portal of the veil.

While waiting at the entrance, she was tethered to her team members. The four member team had been on various missions and Hermione knew she could trust them. Earley, Moran, Breland and Anderson had been through thick and thin with Hermione and she knew that of all of those she had worked with, these four would have her back.

“Are you ready Granger?” Earley shouted as she tugged on the magical tether that held Hermione in place.

“Yes, I’m good. Start the countdown,” Hermione answered looking back one last time to see her team give her the sign that all was clear to go.

The spell casters began to chant the incantation while three other Unspeakables cast charms of protection around the arch.

“This better work if not her ass is definitely grass,” Moran whispered in a voice not so low to the other team members. Anderson, an American witch that Hermione had been sharing a flat with laughed at the look on Hermione’s face.

“I fucking heard that!” Hermione called back, having to raise her voice as the air in the chamber began to whirl and howl as the veil began to flap violently.

“Shut up and start moving girl, you know Moran, always worrying about everything.” Hermione laughed at Anderson’s words, knowing it was true. She guessed that’s what would happen when your last mission results in you meeting a shape shifting demigod bent on world domination. Moran had never been the same again. Still pining after that demigod.

Pushing the errant curls from her face Hermione holstered her wand to her leg and began to move towards the opening of the veil.

“We’re rooting for you babe, if anyone can do it you can!” Breland yelled over the sound of chanting and casting that had begun to get louder and grow in intensity.

The veil was to move forward and backwards, Hermione’s only window of opportunity would be as the veil lifted up and out of the arch. Her skin could not come in contact with the thin gauze-like material of the veil. Hermione had read over the reports of the last attempt and the veil had cut the Unspeakable in half. They had tried to pull him back only to see the veil envelop what was left of the Unspeakable and obliterate his remains.

Hermione counted down and as soon as she was able to, she ducked and rolled into the opening right beneath the veil as is dropped down behind her. The chanting stopped and the atmosphere in the chamber calmed. Moran and Early could still feel the slack of the magical tether to Hermione so they rested easy in knowing she was at least still moving around. As they waited they wondered just exactly Hermione had gotten herself into.  The four witches cast a strengthening charm on the tether and waited patiently for their friend to reemerge.

* * *

* * *

 

Hermione stood up and dusted herself off. She didn’t expect there to be much dirt on her but the action of tumbling into the arch had proven to be cooler than she had thought and it needed the prerequisite dust off. She looked around and found herself in what resembled an empty corridor. The first thing she noticed was that there was no sound. Looking around she also noticed that she did not cast a shadow. While it was not completely dark, there was not a light source present to account for the little light that was making it possible for her to see, regardless there should be a shadow, and there wasn’t. She pulled her wand from her holster but when she tried to cast the _lumos_ charm she found it didn’t work. She tried different illumination charms but her wand did nothing but vibrate weakly in her palm. Resigning herself to keep going she tried to put her wand away only to have it tug her forward towards a door at the end of the long corridor. Hermione had cast the magical coordinates for Sirius prior to entering the veil. She wondered if her wand was honing in on Sirius’s magical signature. With another tug towards the door she arrived and reached out to push it open only to see it disappear before she could touch it. Inside the door she found a room very similar to one at Grimmauld place. It was a room she knew well as she had spent a lot of time there pouring over the Black family books. She could almost make out the smell of the dusty tomes and the leather wing back chairs that she had sat in so many summers ago. She looked around and found it looked almost exactly the same as when she had last been there except that this time in one of the wingback chairs by the hearth sat Sirius Black. A tumbler of cognac in one hand and a cigarette in the other he looked up and smiled that smile that had made her experience her first wet dream so many years ago.

“Hermione, my how you have grown.”

She had to take a deep breath before she could speak. Her voice caught in her throat and she felt all of thirteen again. His hair was long and reached a bit longer than his shoulders and he wore a dark purple velvet smoking jacket over a black silk shirt that was open at the neck. She could just make out the smatterings of chest hair.

“Sirius, I can’t believe I found you.”

He was up and by her in an instant and she felt the tether that was around her loosen slightly.  He raised a hand so as to touch her but held back; instead he really looked at her. She could smell the liquor on his breath and the smoky tang of his cigarette. This man had starred in so many of her adolescent fantasies. She wouldn’t deny it that she had frigged herself more than once to his sly smiles and veiled innuendos the summer before his passing. He had been her first crush. He was wild and exotic and she longed to run her tongue over the markings on his body, wrapping herself in his warmth and fire.

“You know you don’t have to fight it any longer Hermione.”

His voice was husky with desire.

“I don’t?” Hermione questioned, wondering why she was letting herself get drawn into this situation. Her thoughts were no longer private so she concentrated. She had a mission to retrieve him, not to indulge in long lost fantasies.

“But they aren’t long lost, are they?” He raised his hand and grabbed a curl that had escaped from her plait and rubbed the curl between his fingers. His hands looked rough and worn; twelve years in a cell drove a man to many things. She imagined him banging his once delicate hands into the stone walls, drawing blood, anything to feel something.

“No they aren’t, it’s just not the time.”

“Why wait? Why not now? Haven’t I waited enough?” He leaned in and spoke close to her ear. A frisson of pleasure rippled through her body. He moved away and began pacing the area in front of the hearth.

His hair was just as curly as hers and wild, it moved with him as he frantically began to plead his case to her. Telling her his life had not been fair, that he had lost his friends and everything only to have it snatched away again. He was not ready to die but when he did he had hoped above anything to have a chance to start again.

“This is your chance Sirius.”

“I don’t understand, I thought you were here because you crossed over as well. You mean you aren’t dead?”

“No, I’m not Sirius. I am here to retrieve you and bring you back. Your assurances just now tell me that the ritual will most likely be successful.” She explained in as much detail as she could her work and what the mission meant. He could come back to their world and live out the remainder of his days the way he wanted. The war was over and he was a free man.

“Do you really mean that Hermione? Could I walk free?” His eyes were glassed over and she could sense his disbelief but also the immense relief of not being trapped here in the in between.

“Yes Sirius, all you need to do is come back with me. I am tethered to the chamber at the Department of Mysteries and once I give the signal we can return.”

He rushed up to her and grabbed her into a hug. He spun her around in the air laughing, the tears of happiness no longer contained. He put her down and pressed her to him, his arms around her body in a warm embrace. She buried her face into his neck and hugged him back. He felt warm and smelled so good. She could feel him do the same and his tongue snaked out to taste her neck. She shuddered and tightened her hold on the wizard.

“Now, before we go back and everything changes, please,” he begged in her ear as his hands worked on the buttons of her jeans and his mouth marked her neck, his tongue soothing the small bite marks his teeth made. Hermione didn’t answer, instead she began to pull off his clothes, and she opened the sash on his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, only to hold the jacket halfway down his arms to pull him close. As she pulled him close to her she met his eyes and found them dark with lust. Hermione darted her tongue out to taste his lips. He groaned at the sensation of being held captive by this sensuous witch.

“Don’t tease me witch. Let me taste you.”

Letting his jacket fall to the floor she pulled up his silk shirt and let her hands caress the skin of his tight abdomen. She ripped the shirt open and laved her tongue over his nipples eliciting another groan of pleasure. As her hands explored his body he let his head fall back as he leaned against the wall and gave into the pleasure she was giving him. He had been alone so long, so long since he had the attention of any witch, let alone one as beautiful as Hermione.

He found his fingers buried in her hair as she released it from its plait. Pulling her hair back he crushed his lips to her and let his tongue ravage her mouth. She moaned and arched her breasts against his chest, her leg coming up around his thigh as she rubbed against him to relieve her growing need.

“None of that witch,” he said as he plunged his hand into her jeans, his fingers exploring her wet folds. His finger rubbing over her clit making Hermione gasp and pull him closer, her mouth and tongue devouring his.

He pulled his mouth away with much difficulty and bought his fingers coated in her juices to his mouth. Hermione watched as he sucked on his fingers, his eyes closing in bliss as he tasted her. She could feel another gush of release as she watched him. She pulled at the opening of his trousers and released his cock.  She kissed him again; tasting her sweet flavor on his tongue she let her fingers explore his cock. She felt the soft skin and felt the steel underneath as it throbbed beneath her feather touch.

“Harder witch,” Sirius moaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped her hand up and down, feeling him writhe against the wall as he begged her for more. His face buried in her neck again he ripped her blouse open and took her hardened nipple into his mouth. His other hand pulled and tugged at the other nipple while she expertly worked his cock. She took to her knees and let her tongue taste the sweet drops of release that wept from his cock. He shuddered in pleasure as she took his head into her mouth sucking softly as she caressed his balls. She ran her tongue along his shaft as she worked her hand in tandem to her mouth. He pulled her closer and she took all of him into her hungry mouth. She hummed around his shaft and let her hands caress his chest and hardened nipples as he fucked her mouth.

“Enough!” He pulled her to her feet and knelt to pull her jeans off. Kneeling before her he simply looked up at her. Her breath was labored and her eyes hooded, a thin sheen of sweat covered her skin as she stared at this man that she had wanted for so long.

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?” He ran his hands over her body. His fingers splayed over her breasts as his mouth explored her stomach and upper thighs. He let his hands caress down her back as he knelt forward and kissed each one of her breasts. He licked at the underside and laved the nipples until she thought she would pass out from the pleasure of his mouth alone. His hands squeezed her bum and pulled her to him. His mouth marking her torso, no space left unexplored. The hair of his mustache teased and tortured her as he moved languidly over the smooth skin of her navel and breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer to her; she ached and needed to feel him inside her. He released her and looked up at her face to meet her eyes. She felt the blush in her skin as he began to pull her knickers off, never once looking away from her eyes. He held her there, enthralled in the passion and lust she saw there in his grey eyes. She nodded; it was if he was waiting for her to answer his unspoken question.

He sighed.

He buried his face in the small thatch of curls above her mound. His hands at her bum held her to him. He breathed in her scent and placed small open mouth kisses on her hips and upper thighs. His tongue trailing a map to her core.

“You smell exquisite Hermione.”

She was beyond blushing as she leaned her upper back against the wall and angled her body to present more of her mound to his exploring mouth. Watching her move he smiled and moved in to run the flat side of his tongue along her folds.

“Fuuuccck” Hermione let out as he buried his face in her cunt. His fingers parting her folds as his tongue and mouth worked her clit. She could feel her legs beginning to buckle but he held her to him, one arm around her hips. His fingers began to pump in earnest and his lips latched on to the hardened pebble which he sucked long and deep.

“Oh gods…” was all she was able to get out before she came, his mouth never once parting as he captured her release, feasting on her like a starved man.  She began to collapse onto him but he caught her and held her to him, his tongue and mouth kissing her neck and mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. He positioned himself at her entrance and with a hard thrust he was inside her. The walls of her cunt still clenching from her orgasm tightened around his shaft and he let out a long sigh.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and began to ride his cock as he pushed up and into her hard and fast. His hands grasping her plump arse as he pulled her to him, his fingers hard and bruising the pale skin, she found she didn’t care. It turned her on to feel those rough hands on her skin, it made her move faster against his cock, her hips rolling as she fucked him.  Her head thrown back in passion he released one hand from her arse and pulled on her hair causing her to buck harder against him.

“Yeah that’s right witch, ride me hard. Is this what you dreamt about those summers here as you read my books?” He whispered into her ear, his tongue darting out to taste the shell of her ear, his cock driving into her cunt relentlessly. She couldn’t answer, she was lost in lust. His cock was hitting that sweet spot inside her and her clit was rubbing against his body just right making it doubly delicious.

“Answer me!” He tugged on her head again and pumped harder into her cunt. She gasped as she came again on his cock this time.

“Yes…fuck yes…don’t stop,” she yelled as he increased his pace driving harder into her. Planting her feet on the ground on either side of him she moved with him, plunging down harder onto his cock. He’d never taken a witch in this position but he found he could not move from his kneeling position before he could bury his cock into her body.

He felt his balls tighten and he sucked one of Hermione’s nipples into his mouth as he pumped harder and faster, his release was close and he wanted the witch to come with him. He wanted to hear him call her name as she broke apart in his arms.

“Come for me witch, say my name Hermione.” He panted, he was so close, but he had to hear here.

She moved faster, rubbing her cunt against him, she was almost bouncing on him.  Her inner walls were squeezing his cock and she felt herself going over and she called out to him from her deepest place, “Come with me Sirius…yes….yes…”

“Yes Hermione…I’m coming.” With another hard thrust he came, his arms around her shoulders to pull her to him he shot long spurts of release that tattooed her inner walls and he collapsed against her breasts as he gasped for breath. Before they knew what was happening, the tether that had held Hermione wrapped around them both and pulled them quickly towards the arch. Hermione was barely able to throw her clothes back on as they heard the voices of her team calling out the chant to pull them through.

“It’s really happening, isn’t it?” He asked, still unsure if this wasn’t just a hallucination.

“Yes it is Sirius, it’s now or never. If you don’t come now I cannot return to get you. This is a one-time deal.”

“Well then, let me at least close my pants.” He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione and she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her.

“Come on let’s go.”

“Wait Hermione, I know that we might not be able to talk again. I don’t know if this is a one-time deal for you as well. I just want you to know that I can never thank you for what you have done.”

“Sirius, you were the obvious choice, you weren’t ready to cross over it’s like…”  
He held up a hand to stop her. “That’s not what I mean Hermione, I mean us. Thank you for giving this old guy something he’ll never forget.”

“Oh Sirius…” She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the soft hairs there before leaning up and kissing him softly.

He kissed her timidly almost as if for the first time.

“Let’s go.”

Holding on to his hand she pulled them both through the arch and back to their world.

As the ministry officials gathered around Sirius they took him off for questioning and examinations by the healers from Saint Mungo’s. Hermione’s team was relieved to have her back and peppered her with questions. While others praised her efforts and slapped her on her back she looked back to see a pair of grey eyes looking for her over the sea of people.

Their eyes met and she nodded and he smiled and sighed.

It wasn’t a one-time thing for her either.

 

 


End file.
